detective_l_comicsfandomcom-20200216-history
Vile
Carlyle Flicker, also known as Vile, is a major antagonist in the L Comics. Being created in a lab by Dr. Flicker, Vile was bullied as a kid for their frightening appearance and origins. After being mutated from toxins by school bullies, Vile swore vengeance on all humans who could reproduce, often taking victims before they engage in sexual intercourse. Development During the run of the Lukeboy Comics, criticism arose regarding several adult themes in a series frequently read by children. To curb this issue, DLC proposed the concept of Lukeboy Comics - After Dark, which would feature Lukeboy stories with adult themes. The villain conceptualized for the story was a monstrous being named Vile, who would slaughter young couples and leave messages in their remains. The story proposition was ultimately turned down, but Vile grew a cult following as a character and would later popularly debut in the L Comics. History Year of the Bobcat Carlyle was created in a lab by renowned scientists Jonathan and Janet Flicker. They were created with an academically advanced brain, being fluent in both English and Serbian. They were put into the school system, where they were ridiculed for their appearance and cause of birth. They attempted to hide by wearing a mask, but the school forced them to take it off. Carlyle quickly befriended Chelsea Alastair, who became a social outcast for befriending the "freak." The two became the targets of a group of bullies led by Jamie, Miguel, and Heather. After Chelsea engaged in a fight with Jamie, the bullies sought revenge on the outcasts. One day, Carlyle invited Chelsea to their house for a weekend. However, Carlyle had to leave to bring their father his medication. While Chelsea was alone in the house, the bullies broke in and tied her to a chair, where they forcibly cut her beautiful long hair. Carlyle returned just in time to fight the bullies, only for them to shove them into a suspicious beaker. The liquid that poured on Carlyle transformed them into a giant murderous monster, who chased the bullies out of their house. That night, when Miguel and Heather were getting cozy in bed, Carlyle broke into their house and murdered them. They then took on the name "Vile", after the nickname the bullies would always call them, Car-Vile. Moniker Vile's first recorded murders were Alexander Winston and Barbara Travis. A month later, they killed Hughes Kingsley and Dolly Harrison. They did not strike again until a year later, after joining the ranks of The Moniker's thugs. After helping Natalia and Teddy the Bank Heister-Meister escape from L, Vile killed yet another couple and left a message in their entrails reading "L WILL DIE." Using their time-stop grenades, Vile broke the Moniker and Soup out of prison, and forced the Moniker to mend her ties between her cut-off ally, Billy Bomb. Vile agreed to help Moniker with her game to lead L to his kidnapped girlfriend. Vile continued to take victims and visit L throughout the game, often acting as a means to help their allies escape using their time-stop grenades. Soon, Moniker became the leader of criminal organization, the Bully Club, allowing Vile to become a member, as well. After helping Bully Club members Evelina and Venedikt escape from L, L became wary of Vile's special gadget. L and Ana went to interrogate Dr. Flicker on the subject, only for Vile to intervene and capture Ana. Ana was then used as a hostage to lure L into the next clue. L was successful in obtaining the Moniker's clue and rescuing Ana, but Vile once again used their power to help the Bully Club escape. Vile later aided Soup and Evelina in taking down Sorceress, alongside the other Bully Club members. Spider Monkey When an old associate of Dr. Flicker's, Spider Monkey, returned to Chicago, he had disagreements with Flicker's Janet personality. Spider Monkey killed Dr. Flicker, prompting Vile to swear revenge on their parents' murderer. Vile chased Spider Monkey to the Bully Club headquarters, where they battled into the streets. Spider Monkey slashed Vile's face, but Vile ripped one of Spider Monkey's arms off, causing the scientist to crawl away in pain. After the Moniker and Soup accidentally killed Venedikt, a popular member of the Bully Club, Vile helped them escape from the enraged members, denouncing their membership to the organization. Vile killed most of the members, and left the few survivors badly injured. After killing another cozy couple, Vile encountered Spider Monkey in the streets, learning that he now possessed a mechanical arm. Vile fled to Spider Monkey's base, Dr. Flicker's old base, and destroyed the scientist's plans for his next attack. Vile was stopped by L, along with Ana, Empress, and Shak, and the monster assured them they would deal with Spider Monkey, themselves. Abilities & Gadgets Time-Stop Grenades - Vile's signature weapons are their smoke grenades that freeze time wherever the smoke covers. Vile often uses these to commit murders or allow allies to escape situations where time is not on their side. Claws - Vile's sharp claws often allow them to slaughter their foes to death with little difficulty. Reception Following Vile's release, they were instantly praised as a character by fans and critics alike. On a poll on the L Comics website, Vile received 1st place for "Best Villain" as well as "Best New Character." Comic's Weekly cited Vile as "one of the most significant Lukeboy villains of all time." Illustrator Hannah Schiller stated that Vile was her personal favorite character. In Other Media Video Games Vile appears as a representative of L Comics in the video game, Screams of Silence. They appear alongside Bobcat and Spider Monkey on the initial roster, and act as an antagonist in the Story Mode. Trivia *Before debuting in L Comics, Vile's character concept was released, prompting them to become popular among fans before making an initial appearance.